After-Effects
by Victoria8757
Summary: Rinx Brown is a private detective, she seems to have a somewhat normal life until she gets a new case asigned to her and her partner Noah about a murderer in New York. Though she really doesn't realize later on what she just got herself into.


"Hey Rinx, got another case for ya'! The familiar voice of Rinx's partner shouted as a pile of Manila folders hit the top of her steel desk in front of her with a loud '_THUMP_' she sighed lifting her index finger to push the bridge of her glasses up a bit, as they were slightly edged down along the bridge of her nose."Another one? Seems like more and more people are going into the world of crime instead of getting good jobs for once, at least in New York," Rinx muttered placing her paper work beside her and setting her pen down as she snatched the files and skimmed through them, "ten people? How the hell did this guy kill them so quickly?" She growled reading through the victims files before setting them down and looking up at her partner. Noah shook his head shrugging, "how should I know, anyways this case is pretty gruesome, last cops who investigated ended up dead, you sure you want to investigate this?" He asked looking generally worried.

Rinx nodded laughing to herself, "I'm sure I'll be fine, I've jailed a guy who ripped out his victims intestines and hung them up on the wall like Christmas lights, this person shouldn't be a problem if he only kills them and cuts a smile in their face," she muttered, grabbing her foam cup of coffee and taking a sip, "besides why should you be worried, thought you were mister tough guy," she said with a chuckle. Noah glared at her, sighing as he sat down in the desk directly in front of her, his own desk, "well all I'm sayin' is be careful, you don't know if that killer could come and kill you in your sleep," he murmured.

Rinx rolled her amber eyes as she leaned forward and arched an eyebrow, "alright I don't want you to just sit there and pout, so can you find some info on this killer?" She asked, Noah let out a huff as he stood and nodded, "yeah sure, but don't go charging this case head on, we don't know a lot about this killer, and I don't want to lose another partner," he muttered as he stalked off. Rinx frowned and leaned back, groaning as she rubbed her eyes, this would be a long night.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ That Night ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Rinx growled as she kicked the side of her rusty old car, "damn you," she cursed under her breath, it clouded up in front of her due to the cold air around her. Her brown scarf was wrapped securely around her neck but, her dark gold colored jacket didn't do much to protect her from the icy wind. Snow was already beginning to fall, and her stupid old car had failed on her, "I should just call Noah, he knows how to get here," she growled as she whipped out her phone. "Hey, uh you need help?" A gruff and scratchy voice asked from behind her. Rinx froze up as she turned to look up at the man, he wore a white hoodie, the hood was pulled up, covering his face, his black hair, or at least she thought it was black, was fanned over his face, creating a cover. Did something happen to his face and just didn't want to show anyone? Possibly, but it made her uneasy.

"Um, sure my car won't start, I think I was just an idiot to leave it out in the front of the station while it was snowing but, I really don't know much about cars," she muttered bitterly. The man walked over to the already smoking car, and sighed, "I'm not much of a mechanic but, you should call someone to pick it up because this is something only professionals could fix, I'm not much of a handy man myself, but I could let you catch a ride with me I really don't care," he muttered, his hands never left his pockets but, he was offering her a ride. Though she didn't know if she wanted this guy knowing where she lived.

"A-Alright," she managed to stutter out nervously as she followed the tall man to a large black truck, though it looked like a few scratches covered the truck. As soon as she felt it was safe enough and as soon as the man hopped into the drivers side, she opened the door and sat down meekly on the passenger side. The trip to her simple two-story house was a long one, she gave short yet easy directions and didn't say anything else at least until they were halfway to her home.

"So why do you hide your face, I don't mean to pry or anything," Rinx murmured glancing over at the man, peering through her glasses. The man appeared the stiffen, "I uh...It's a long story," he muttered, his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Oh..." Rinx frowned, she didn't know what to say really after that reaction. "So why exactly were you out that far anyways?" He finally asked, Rinx glanced over before sighing, "my job is out there in the city, so I really don't have a choice when the pay is good and I studied for it, I take this road because it may be longer but at least I don't have to deal with the traffic and the noise for that matter," she murmured staring ahead at the road drawn out before them, "sorry...i tend to ramble," she added.

The man paused, "it's fine, I agree it's to damn noisy out here, I didn't really think there was a quiet place like this," he grumbled. After that a long silence stretched out before the two of them as he continued to drive. As soon as they reached Rinx's house she swiftly and hurriedly got out of the truck, but paused when she turned around, "hey, I never got to repay you for driving me home, so here," she paused grabbing a notepad and a pen from her purse and scribbling something down, ripping it out and handing it to the man. "Those are my days off of work and my number," Rinx watched as the man slipped the paper out of her slender fingers and read it over.

"I'm Rinx by the way," she murmured as she repositioned the strap of her purse on her shoulder, the files inside were growing heavier by the minute. The man looked up at her, for a second she almost thought she could make out pale, almost white, skin, but shook it off. "I'm Jeff," he replied, Rinx nodded and waved as she turned, slamming the truck door closed and walking up the gravel pathway to her simple light blue two-story house. She would need to cut the grass, yeah she was out in the middle of nowhere and the nearest neighbor was fifty miles away but, she was kind of a clean freak, so she did like to keep things neat and organized.

She owned about twenty acres of land, including the large yet spacious two-story house her parents had given to her in her end of the will when they passed away. Her sister was the one who inherited the expensive jewelry and clothes. Rinx let out a sigh as she slid her key into the lock and turned it, walking into the main hallway only to be knocked down by a large German Shepard. "Jupiter! I missed you too but you are really heavy," Rinx grunted as she managed to push the dog away, stumbling to her feet as she snatched her glasses off the ground, placing them back on. "You really are putting on some weight I might have to start exercising you" Rinx murmured tapping her chin as she closed and locked her door behind her and placed her purse on the kitchen table.

Rinx pulled out the thick files and walked upstairs, making her way down to the last door and opening it, revealing a spacious room, a big bulletin board was hung up on the right wall, whilst book cases with book piles beside them stood on the left wall, leaving her desk, cluttered yet somewhat neat, against the wall in front of her. She plopped the case files down on the desk, letting out a sigh, she would have to call the tow truck guy to pick up her truck. Rinx muttered under her breath as she picked up her phone, dialing the number and waiting.


End file.
